1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inverter-type ballasts for fluorescent lamps, particularly to electronic means for disabling the inverter in case the lamp load is removed from the inverter-ballast output.
2. Description of Prior Art
With many fluorescent lighting fixtures, the voltages required at the sockets to start and operate the fluorescent lamps are so high as potentially to constitute a substantial electric shock hazard to persons having to service such fixtures.
To mitigate this hazard, it is customary to provide for circuit-interrupting lamp sockets. That way, whenever a fluorescent lamp is removed from one of its sockets, the line power feeding the fixture is interrupted; which thereby removes voltage from all the lamp sockets.
To the best of my knowledge, an electronic means for providing the equivalent or near-equivalent function of such circuit-interrupting lamp sockets have not been previously described in published literature, nor have such a product been offered for sale.